


Life Piles and Pesky Husbands

by bluesuede



Series: Fall Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Dads Magnus and Alec, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Parenthood, that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuede/pseuds/bluesuede
Summary: He shuffles out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater that he stole from Alexander, it’s old and worn but the inside is fuzzy and smells of his husband’s cologne, perfect for this gloomy day.





	Life Piles and Pesky Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic for my fall prompts. This prompt was: “If you jump in this leaf pile right after I finish raking, I will spear you with this rake.” You fill soon find out that I was very loose with this prompt.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to comment your thoughts in the comments below.

Magnus awoke to an empty bed. The sheets were rumpled on his husband’s side and the curtains were slightly askew letting a sliver of gray light into the room. Magnus debates staying in bed where the warmth of the sheets feels great against his skin but decides against it because he misses his Alexander. 

He shuffles out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater that he stole from Alexander, it’s old and worn but the inside is fuzzy and smells of his husband’s cologne, perfect for this gloomy day. 

Outside of their bedroom he finds no signs of Alexander anywhere. A book is lying on the dining table, closed, and there is a dirty mug in the sink but still no sign of his husband. There is only one place he could be and the thought alone is enough to bring a smile to his face. 

He finds him outside raking leaves. His nose is red from the chill and his hair is a mess of dark curls that he didn’t bother to tidy up. Magnus adores him. And his heart might just explode when he sees their son next to him, hobbling about. He’s wearing a beanie on his little head and a raincoat trying to help his dad but instead ends up making a bigger mess in the process. Although Alexander doesn’t seem to mind much.

They haven’t noticed him yet, too enraptured by the leaves to be aware of much else. He takes moment to just soak up all these feelings swirling inside him. The happiness he feels at seeing his family raking the leaves up in their yard. The adoration at his husband having gotten up early to rake the leaves because he had made a comment about them yesterday.  _ The love  _ he feels for these two boys. His boys. 

Once he’s had enough of merely looking, he quietly sneaks down the steps and onto the grass of their yard. Magnus takes light steps, making his way there unnoticed until the very last second, and scoops his baby into his arms with playful growl.

“Pa!” Noah squeals, giggles quickly taking over when his papa digs his face into his neck and tickles him with his goatee. 

“Hi baby. Are you helping daddy with the leaves?” Magnus asks with a smile big enough for his cheeks to ache. His son squeals in response and leans over towards Alexander trying to get away from Magnus’ goatee. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Alexander grabs Noah and settles him on his hip, “Good morning babe. How did you sleep?” His husband’s voice is soft as he moves towards Magnus, effectively tapping their son between them.

“Da! No! ” Noah yelps at his sudden new position. Magnus once again takes Noah into his arms and twirls him in circles making the world a blur of oranges and reds, only stopping when he himself is dizzy. 

“Sweet pea, I know you and daddy have done a lot of work this morning but look at that huge pile of leaves. Doesn’t it look perfect to jump into?” Magnus asks his son and purposely looks over at Alec with a coy side eye. Challenging Alec to stop him.

“Yeah Pa.” Noah responds, his brown eyes widening with excitement at the proposal of jumping into leaves, looking between his papa and daddy. 

“Magnus if you jump into that leaf pile after I’ve finished-“ Alec starts but is cut off by a puff of leaves in his face and the billowing laughs of his husband and son. 

“Wasn’t that fun sweet pea?” Magnus asks Noah, tickling his son’s stomach just a little as he sits in his lap. “I thought so.” 

“Yes Papa!” Noah screams in response, unable to rein in his happiness. 

“Well now Papa has to rake up all these leaves he messed up doesn’t he?” Alec looks down at Magnus and the leaves once again spread out around the yard. 

“Or,” Magnus gets up and hoists Noah onto his shoulders, fighting the urge to coo when Noah hugs his head, “we could just do it next weekend.” 

“Magnus.” Alec scolds but with the growing smile on his face, Magnus knows their yard will remain full of leaves for another week.

“How about we go make some cookies and watch a movie. What do you think Noah? Sound like a plan baby?” Magnus asks his son as he makes his way towards their house again. 

“Yes papa! Watch Trans’vania?” Noah replies.

“Course baby. Let’s go inside.” Alec leads the way to the house, opening the door for his husband and son. Magnus and Alec listening to the babbling of their son as he talks about his favorite movie, stepping across the threshold of their home. 


End file.
